1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to video processing, and more particularly, to methods of encoding video data, video encoders performing the methods and electronic systems including the video encoders.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to increasing demands for high resolution and high quality videos, such as high definition (HD) videos, ultra HD (UHD) videos, etc., research has focused on a video data compression for achieving improved compression performance.
Recently, a mobile device or a portable device has evolved to complex systems including various functions such as multimedia, graphics, an interface, a security, etc. As diverse capabilities and functionality converge in the mobile device that are battery-powered, researches are conducting various research projects on techniques of encoding video data in the mobile device while enhancing compression efficiency.